Hallelujah
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: "Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi, Seigneur, j'ai péché." Le jugement des siens peut être parfois intransigeant, mais cela veut-il forcément dire qu'il est injuste ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke.

Cet OS a été écrit pour l'Évent "Défi Novembre" de la page FB Défis pairing fanfictions.  
Contrainte : en rapport avec une musique sortie un mois de Novembre !

Musique choisie : Alicia Keys - Hallelujah

* * *

Castiel marche, la tête haute, mais les pensées bien basses. Il se cache sous un masque d'impassibilité. Au fond de lui, il souffre d'un manque. Il peut le sentir se creuser dans sa poitrine, puis lui déchirer le cœur en deux. Il aimerait croire que cela passera avec le temps, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un passage à vide, mais c'est un mensonge. Tous les jours, il admire un peu plus ce monde au loin, couvert de pâturages et d'êtres tout à fait semblables. Il laisse les sentiments l'envahir.

Ses aînés le surprennent et le voile éclate. Pourtant, cette fois, leurs sermons n'ont pas d'impact. On lui a répété les mêmes certitudes pendant si longtemps qu'il a l'impression d'être devenu aveugle. Il ne décèle plus la réalité, il ne fait que surprendre les peurs des autres. Alors, il réalise son erreur.

Il ne peut plus vivre ainsi. Il ne peut plus rester à la place qu'on lui a attribuée depuis toujours. Il doit trouver la sienne, là où il sera enfin en paix avec lui-même, là où il retrouvera la voix de Dieu et non l'effroi de son entourage. Il prie, à la recherche de sa voie, à la recherche d'un signe. Il attend, il est impatient. Aura-t-il une réponse avant de succomber aux folies de son esprit ?

Soudain, il chute.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, mes frères, mes sœurs ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?

Il n'a fait que demander conseil et voilà qu'on le pousse, qu'on le force à partir. Il a, malgré lui, commis un crime. Il a pensé autrement. Il pense toujours autrement. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ses pensées sont embrumées par un filtre particulier.

S'il foule aujourd'hui le bitume californien comme un exilé, sans intention aucune de rédemption, ce n'est pas par pure folie. Il sait que supplier, agenouillé devant les portes du Paradis, ne le ramènera pas de l'autre côté. Il a déjà essayé. Aveuglé par ses pleurs, il est allé quérir le pardon divin ; il s'est confessé jusqu'à en avoir la gorge sèche et l'âme souillée.

— Laissez-moi entrer ! Laissez-moi entrer !

Personne n'a répondu à ses prières. Qui l'eût cru ? Les anges — sa propre famille — font de cruels dieux quand leur Père s'absente. De ce fait, aucun d'entre eux ne le juge digne de rentrer à la maison. Ils ne veulent surtout pas avoir à regarder un des leurs rongé par le péché. Cette idée leur fait peur, elle les rend vulnérables. Soudain, ils se mettent à douter... Sont-ils vraiment à l'abri des vices terrestres, assis derrière leur nuage ?

Oh non, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils verront la vérité en face. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils feront preuve d'humilité et embrasseront leurs faiblesses, plutôt que de les masquer sous des airs tout-puissants. Ils préfèrent se berner d'illusions, ils le font tous. Leur ego sera leur perte.

Des mois durant, Castiel cherche le repenti dans chacun de ses pas, jusqu'à comprendre qu'il n'y arrivera jamais. Ses espoirs s'écroulent, alors qu'il retient ses larmes. Il se désole un court moment, cependant, il n'a pas tout perdu. Sur Terre, il découvre des joies insoupçonnées. Il parcourt les quatre continents et se montre, sans le savoir, plus humain qu'aucun autre ange. Et dans chaque ville, dans chaque église, il leur adresse une prière. Il implore un pardon impossible et pardonne ensuite à son tour leur bêtise. Il ne peut leur en vouloir, ses frères et sœurs sont encore aveugles. Ce sont des enfants qui n'ont pas appris à se remettre en question. Lorsque l'incompréhension gonfle leurs peurs, ils préfèrent se battre.

En comparaison, les Hommes sont plus doux que Castiel ne l'aurait imaginé. Trop doux, sans doute. Après tout, ils sont la raison de son exil. Il n'a pas chuté pour rien. Il est tombé amoureux.

Désormais, il a besoin de lui à ses côtés, autant qu'il avait besoin de Lui.


End file.
